Who would have thought?
by Koneko 2
Summary: AU,1XR,OOC,Fluff
1. Default Chapter Title

  
Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and all them other rich people. Not mine,never will be. It's a AU way AU, OOC, 1XR, fluff. Forgive any mistakes.  
  
  
  
  
Heero leaned lazily against his truck. His face expressionless even as she finally appeared around the corner. Relena arrived smiling at him as she always did, Happy to see him.  
  
"Wasn't your brother going to drop you off?"   
  
"Yeah, but the car broke down." She kicked a unoffending rock into the street.  
  
Smiling slightly at his girlfriend he pointed to the black truck in front of them.  
They both got in silently and fastened their seat belts.  
  
"I guess your wondering why I asked you to meet me in front of our old high school."   
Heero had his hand on the steering wheel and was staring ahead blankly.  
  
"Your not going to believe this."   
  
"What is it?."  
  
Heero took a deep breath "I- What I mean is the ME from an alternate universe came to me yesterday. He said that in his world they had perfected time travel and he came to change the one thing he regretted the most..He came to warn me that your father was going to be killed in an apparent assassination -."  
  
"But my father is a.." She argued.  
  
"Let me finish."  
  
"I guess in this world things aren't like they are in his, His parent's died when he was young and he said he was born in space, And you are a princess and your brother is a soldier!"  
  
"Heero?!, Are you drunk, Why would anyone want to kill my father?!"  
  
"Apparently he did something that upset the *wrong* people."  
  
"Damn, Heero.. I *almost* I almost believed, Maybe If didn't know the truth " She giggled   
  
Heero moved to her and brushed his lips across hers softly before he leaned back and started up his truck. "What gave me away?" he wondered out loud. "I know I managed to keep a straight face and my tone of voice was serious."  
  
"I remembered you mentioned you were editing the new script I saw in your room last time I was over, I figured you were rehearsing on me...again..."  
  
"Ah." He shrugged."Well anyway, As I was saying before you ever so rudely interrupted me. I finally worked up the courage to go apply for a job at *The* studio. Cartoon voice acting, and commercials are great but I want to act."  
  
"So why am I here?"  
  
"Moral support, I could never work up the nerve to walk into the building by myself."  
  
They spent the rest of the trip in silence, each lost in thought.  
  
  
  
Relena sat quietly on the fancy looking couch, waiting for Heero who had been led into a side office by the receptionist. Heero came out of the office and stopped in front of her offering his hand.  
  
"Come on, Lets go." He walked out, not looking back.  
  
"So what happened?" She asked as she got in the truck.   
  
"Oh you know.. the usual, too young.. not enough experience.." He shook his head. "But what really bothers me is that they were more than willing to give me the job when he found out who my parents are."  
  
He parked in the nearby mall, they chose a restaurant and went in.  
  
"Next time. IM using my mother's last name"  
  
Relena looked up at him from her menu. "So your not going to be Governor's son..your going to be a General's son?" .  
  
  
Heero sighed. "My father is the Governor of the Providence and My mother is one of the top Generals of the Army. What does that make me?"  
  
Relena took a sip of her water glass. "Future King of the world?"  
  
"Your being stupid."  
  
"No Seriously. With the blood from your mother's side you can command an army to take over the world and with the blood on your father's side you rule it."  
  
"I already told you Relena.. your being stupid. Besides you know I want to..God I have no Idea what I want to with the rest of my life. My mother was already a Captain when she was my age. And my father was working on his doctorate. And I can't get a job at a TV studio!"  
  
"Things were different in our parent's day. Plus your not the only one that doesn't know what the future holds. I got no Idea myself. I would have liked to have been a doctor but the sight of blood makes me throw up."   
  
The waiter arrived with lunch and they ate quietly for a while.  
  
"Why, don't you try writing?" She asked shaking her fork.  
  
Heero stopped and swallowed the lump of unchewed pasta.  
  
"Writing?" He asked "Are you Serious?"  
  
Relena was currently trying to catch the last stubborn rolling pea with her fork.   
  
"Yeah, why not. You completely created that alternate universe."  
  
The waitress who had been standing there ready to ask if they wanted dessert raised a eyebrow at them and shook her head. Young people and their crazy ideas.  
  
"A Writer huh?"   
  
Who would have ever thought?  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and all them other rich people. Not mine,never will be. It's a AU way AU, OOC, 1XR, fluff. Forgive any mistakes.  
And thank you all for the positive feedback to the first one.  
I wasn't thinking of making this a series, Im still not. It's suppose to be a one-shot but since the person who asked where Duo was in this AU asked nicely, I decided to answer her/his question.  
  
  
  
  
  
As Milliardo was making his way to his room he happened to walk by his sister's room. Since the door was ajar he didn't knock before he went in.  
  
Heero was with his sister on her bed.  
  
In fact, he was /on/ his sister, holding her down and tickling her sides, apparently trying to make her laugh. He cleared his throat to announce his presence. Heero turned his head to look at him.  
  
"Hey Milliardo, What's with that braid?"  
  
"Keep's my hair out of my face when im working out"  
  
"He started braiding it like that after he got it caught on some machine at the gym." Relena playfully announced.   
  
  
"What are you two doing?" He asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"Tickling her"  
  
"Being tickled by this psycho who claims to think I look cute laughing"  
  
Milliardo smirked.  
  
"Well, next time you two are going to play around like that lock the door, Mom would have a fit if she saw you two like that."  
  
Relena sat up and firmly pushed Heero off her.  
  
"Did you get my magazine?"  
  
"Yeah.. I hate having to buy those for you, The salesgirl at the counter always laughs at me." He pulled it out from his gym bag.  
  
"She's the reason you keep volunteering to buy them for me." She smiled at him. "And don't lie about it"  
  
"I'll stick with my version, thank you." And he left the room closing the door behind him.  
  
  
Relena looked at the magazine in her hands, staring at the violet eyed model surrounded by half naked girls.  
  
"The guy on the cover has the same hair as Milliardo." Heero leaned over to see.  
  
"Same kind of long braid..but his is a chestnut color"  
  
"That's the jeans model guy isn't it? the one that was naked with only his hair covering him for that perfume add right? "Gravity pulls" Wasn't it?  
  
Relena reached over to her dresser and picked up a Crystal blue bottle. "This is it." She opened it and handed it to Heero who sniffed at it.  
  
"Smell's like disinfectant hand soap." She playfully smacked his back.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and all them other rich people. Not mine, never will be. It's an AU way AU, OOC, 1XR, fluff. Forgive any mistakes.  
And thank you all for the positive feedback to the first and second one.  
Never knew how nice it was to get such positive feedback =) Thanks!.  
I wasn't thinking of making this a series, I suppose it is now.   
Someone asked where Quatre was in this AU.   
This is Setting up the scene for them to meet, and trying to actually make it sound believable.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here Kitty..kitty.." Trowa called out as he walked along the dark road searching in the bushes.  
  
"Please Kitty.. I know I hit you. Please come out."   
  
Trowa knew he'd hit that cat. It came out of nowhere and darted out into the road in front of his car. He'd felt the impact/slight/but he'd felt it. And when he got out to try and find it, the cat had already dragged itself away. There was a trail of blood leading into the dense bushes. He had already been running late and he knew he couldn't afford to miss this meeting. Perhaps someone else would have kept on driving and ignored the whole incident, but he couldn't/Poor Cat/. Looking around one last time he got in his car. Tomorrow morning, First thing, he'd check out the local vet's to see if anyone took in the cat.   
  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
Heero was trying to keep his eyes on the road. But a certain trouble maker kept jabbing her finger into his side. He finally reached over and caught her hand.  
  
"Would like to come over to my house this Friday?" He released her hand and casually draped his arm over her shoulders.   
  
"I think I can take the night off, What did you have in mind?" She asked snuggling into him.  
  
"My father is going to have a political-slash-business impress all your rich friends and enemies type of dinner."  
  
"Any movie stars attending?"  
  
"Yeah, a few actually and that Perfume ad guy is going to be there."   
  
"Oh, In that case I'm definitely there!" She declared happily.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
  
Quatre sighed sadly, he stood with his hand on the door as he steeled himself to make *the* speech. He hated having to tell people these things, it was the worst part of his job. He'd known from the minute he laid eyes on the cat that it wasn't going to make it. But she'd begged him to try. The cat's owner had begged him with tears in her eyes and he could almost feel her pain. He checked the paper again, Owner's name: Sally Po   
  
  
Sally sat leafing the magazine she'd found in the waiting room, not reading it but staring blankly at the pages. The violet eyed model smiled at her from it's cover. She stood up quickly when she saw the door to the operating room open.  
  
"IM sorry Miss Po, Your Mao-Cat didn't make it. The infection had already spread, had she survived she would have lost both legs." He sighed again.  
  
"If I had found her sooner, but I got home from work so late, maybe then there would have been hope. But people are careless drivers and it's always the helpless animals that can't blame anyone who get hurt!" She complained.  
  
"She'd been with me for years..just about eight." She wept softly to herself.   
  
Quatre stood waiting patiently until she stopped crying.  
  
  
**********************************************************************  
**********************************************************************  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and all them other rich people. Not mine, never will be. It's an AU way AU, OOC, 1XR, fluff. Forgive any mistakes.  
I tried to finish it off in this one having them all meet but I couldnt manage. So this is the one before the last.  
Someone asked where Wufei was in this AU. Next part! I swear!   
More Setting up for the scene to have them all meet, while (trying) to actually make it sound believable.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Quatre looked up from his paperwork at the sound of the front door being opened. That was odd, Nobody ever came at this hour of the morning. Except in a case of emergency.  
  
"Hello, how can I help you?" He stood up.  
  
"Ah, Well this is going to sound a bit odd but I came here looking for an injured cat."  
  
"Did you come to pick up a friends pet?"  
  
"Not exactly..You see, I think I hit a cat last night and IM hoping someone brought it in."  
  
"Did this happen near Old River rd.?"  
  
"Old River rd..Yeah.. Near there I suppose."  
  
"Oh." He pulled out the file on the cat. "She died right after they brought her in, Back right leg practically torn off, It must have dragged itself home."  
  
Quatre pulled out a file photo of the cat and handed it over.  
  
Trowa reached for it silently and looked at the cat, Gray and white with a large puffy tail. He nodded. "Im sure that's it, I remember the puffy tail." He handed the picture back. "Would it be possible for me to have the owner's name?"  
  
Quatre looked over the file in his hands.  
  
"Name and Contact number I can give you if you are going to do what I think you want to do. But I can can't give you an address."  
  
"That sounds reasonable. Did the owner pay for your services yet?" He asked reaching for the scrap of paper with the name and number on it.   
  
"Not yet. She's supposed to come in and take care of all the final details later today."  
  
"I'll pay for it." He reached for his wallet.  
  
"I've never seen anything like this before, You know it was an accident. It's not your fault. Things like that happen often."  
  
"I couldn't live with myself if I didn't do this, Not now that I know it had a owner."  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Relena stared at the blank page in front of her. Well, not completely blank there was a sketch of Heero near the bottom corner. She was suppose to have been taking notes in class. The class subject, in this case biology, Wasn't hard. She understood perfectly. It was just boring to have to listen to a lecture about something she already knew. She glanced at her watch. Ten minutes of class left.  
  
  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
Sally was standing in her kitchen holding a can of unopened cat food when the phone rang. She sighed and set the can down on the table. Due to habit and the fact that she wasn't fully awake yet she'd taken it out of the pantry to feed her cat.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"May I please speak with Sally Po?"   
  
"Speaking."  
  
"My name is Trowa and I called to apologize, IM the one that hit your cat." Now, she was fully awake.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"A cat darted out in front of my car yesterday evening. I hit the breaks, but I knew It got hit. When I went out to look for it, It was gone."  
  
Sally was speechless. What could one say to something like that. Last night when she'd been crying, gently petting the matted fur on her cat's side she'd decided that if she ever found out who it had been she was going to let them have it, real good. But now..  
  
"Thank you.."  
  
"Im just sorry it happened. Don't worry about the bill I've taken care of it." There was a pause. "Sorry again, But im already running very late, If for some reason you need to get a hold of me I've left my contact information at the Vet's." There was a loud click as he hung up. And Sally was left staring at her phone more than confused.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
When Relena arrived at home and checked her messages there was one from Heero. He was going to be late for the dinner. He always mumbled when he was upset and she'd hardly been able to make out what he was asking her to do.  
  
She walked to her brother's room and knocked.  
  
No answer.   
  
  
"Milliardo." She knocked louder.  
  
"What time is it?" A very drowsy question.   
  
"Ten in the morning." She knocked harder, And the door opened.  
  
"You just had to wake me up didn't you? I was having the greatest dream about that salesgirl from the bo-.." He stopped and yawned, letting himself fall into his bed, he hid under the covers.  
  
"Are you busy tonight?" She gently pulled the platinum colored braided that stuck out from under the covers.  
  
"Nothing major that I can't change."  
  
"Heero Is going to be late, And I don't want to show up to his house alone. I was hoping you'd escort me."  
  
"Sure, I've never really had the chance to see his house from the inside. Now scram, let me go back to sleep."  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
  
He was late. Very Late. The whole thing was supposed to start at 7:00 and it was now almost 9:00. When he had arrived, he'd driven past the parking attendant's and security guards, he had pulled into the garage without slowing. He'd taken off almost running as soon as he was out of his truck. He was almost to the main room.   
  
Twenty feet away, He could see the guests inside.  
  
Ten feet away, he could see Relena's brother. Just past the bush and he'd be there.  
  
Heero rounded the corner and froze, Surprised. The bush was singing.  
  
He got closer and started to faintly hear music. Rather loud music being played on some sort of personal sound system.  
  
He decided not to scare the person by surprising them, that would probably only result in loud screaming that would bring the security guards running. He did the only thing he could think of. He started talking loud.  
  
"And I am the last one left of the four that were giving the power to save the world from the dark day that is fast approaching our world.." He'd started repeating the lines he'd just recorded at the studio. Sometimes the dialogue was just so _cheesy_.The Music had stopped.  
  
Heero stepped back as a long haired head popped out of the bush.  
  
"No way.." The person stepped out from inside the plant, Radio in one hand with the earphones dangling. "Your..your Rhidian from Chronicles of the Eternal battle???  
  
"Im not Rhidian.. Im his voice actor."  
  
"Yeah.. that's what I meant. Wow, that's like my favorite show right now." He offered Heero his hand.  
  
"My name is Duo Maxwell.."  
  
  



	5. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing are trademarks and property of Sunrise, Bandai, Sotsu Agency, and all them other rich people. Not mine, never will be. It's an AU way AU, OOC, 1XR, fluff. Forgive any mistakes.  
  
AN:Wow that's short. But at least I got everyone to meet someone else from the cast and that was the whole point of this, That was the Plot, To get them to meet. And the Point of my wasting your fic reading time with this? Dunno.. I should apologize for that. I Felt like writing a clearly AU fic in which everyone was happy, And nobody had or was dying from any disease . Did I? yeah. Was it worth the read? That's up to you, But Im pretty pleased with the whole thing.So thanks to those of you who took the time to read and left feedback. Means a lot to a novice like me.  
Yeah I know..if anyone actually remembers the first parts.(or bothers to read this)  
Relena was supposed to go to a party at Heero's, Already late he ran into Duo (who happens to be a Model..)on the way in. Heero's finally made it to Relena.. Oh yeah, Milliardo was stuck at the party waiting for Relena.   
(Quatre,Sally,Trowa had all already met and interacted in a chain of events not connected to this, in parts 3/4.)  
  
  
  
Relena sat at Heero's desk staring intently at the monitor and only occasionally pressing a key. Her long party dress pooled on the floor around her feet. She turned slightly and spared him a sidelong glance when she heard the door open softly.  
  
"Relena?"  
  
"IM here." She turned her full attention back to the monitor.  
  
"How long have you been up here?" He moved behind her. Carefully wrapping his arms around her and pulling her back against him, resting his chin on the top of her head. She sighed and leaned back. " A while actually. I doubt anyone really noticed."  
  
"I noticed." He reached over and clicked off the computer.  
  
"You just got here." She turned in his arms and tilted her face up for a kiss.  
  
"Sorry Im late..." Leaning down, he kissed her. His hands crossed behind her back.  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
  
"Milliardo?" The girl giggled as he spun her around in a dance. " What kind of name is that?"  
  
"Mine." He halted the dance when the music stopped.  
  
The red head smirked at him and moved closer against him.  
  
"So how did you end up at this dinner?" She peered up at him curiously "I'm usually at all of these so called business dinners and I've never seen you before. There is no way I could have missed seeing you before."  
  
"I escorted with my sister here tonight." He moved away from her, politely.   
  
"How sweet," she murmured approvingly.   
  
"So how did you end up at this dinner?"   
  
"IM /supposed/ to be dating a superstar." He raised a thin eyebrow at her. " Duo Maxwell...The perfume guy?"  
  
He nodded.   
  
"I really don't know him, But he's really very sweet. Our agent's just make us show up at all these parties and dinners together."   
  
Milliardo glanced around and frowned thoughtfully. "So where is he?"  
  
"After they take a few picture's of us. He'll greet and thank the Host, The important guests and then he bolts." She shrugged. "Im not sure where to. But he does show up in time to escort me home. Unless of course, I leave with someone else." She moved against him again.  
  
"Oh! There's my sister." He /politely/ bolted towards the garden.  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
Heero watched the back-seat from the rearview mirror as Relena fawned all over Duo, who seemed to preen under her attention.  
He wasn't jealous and he knew it was probably something she would brag about incessantly to her friends.  
  
"So, where we headed now?" He asked as they all piled back into his truck from having picked up a copy of Duo's latest magazine (from Milliardo's favorite shopgirl)to be autographed for Relena.  
  
"Anywhere but back to that party..and that redhead." Milliardo Shuddered and Duo Snickered.  
  
"I see you met my "Date", She scare's me. Im afraid to get near her, God only knows where she's been."   
  
"Anyone up for dinner?" Duo raised his hand forward.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
They picked the first restaurant they drove past. Which happened to be a seafood restaurant. As they were being seated they walked past a large tank filled with assorted colored fish. Heero, Milliardo and Duo stood until Relena was seated and they sat down to chat and make comments about the decorations until the waiter arrived.  
  
"Hello my name is Wufei and I'll be your waiter tonight."  
  
  
  
  
  
*********************************************************   
IM So, Sorry IM not more creative! IM off to listen to the Inu-Yasha Opening theme song!!   
  
Thank you for your time.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
